


Patience is a Virtue

by nihilistshiro



Series: Special Affair [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Edging, Gags, Human Furniture, JEEZ HOW MANY TAGS DOES THIS THING NEED, Kinktober, Light BDSM?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe more medium...., Modern AU, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Spreader Bars, Top Shiro (Voltron), shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance wants to try something that might push Shiro out of his comfort zone, but Shiro isn’t phased.*chants in the background* dom shiro dom shiRO DOM SHIRO DOMSHIRODOMSHIROFor Kinktober Day 15: Forniphilia





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN. I really liked this one, y'all. Sometimes I write Shiro and I'm just like....ya

Lance was certain Shiro would say no.

They’d been at their little kink game for a while now, investigating each other's boundaries and discovering their hidden passions.

It was an exhilarating experience that Lance felt lucky to share with Takashi.  

But what he was planning to ask for next would push their newly tested limits. What they’d done so far was definitely kinky, but this felt like it would cross a line. Riskier than some of the other things. More elaborate, perhaps.

But deep down, it was something Lance was aching for. Shiro liked taking control. Hell, he was _good_ at it.

Lance was exhausting himself with the mental circles he ran, trying to think through every scenario and anticipate any possible reaction Shiro could have.

In retrospect, he should have known that no matter how hard he tried to plan in advance, his preparations would fall to the spontaneous nature of their relationship and the chemistry that buckled them together.

They were unpacking groceries, canvas bags strewn about the kitchen floor with Lance bent over, tucking the eggs on a shelf in the fridge. Shiro walked behind him, his left hand sliding into Lance’s pants to grip his ass. He bent over Lance’s body, leaning his other elbow on his back and weighing him down.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked playfully and Lance grinned.

He loved when Shiro was mischievous like this, acting his age for a change.

“Putting away eggs, silly,” he responded easily, wiggling his hips back and forth against Shiro's crotch before shrugging the larger man off him so he could unfold his long body.

Takashi circled his waist with his arms and Lance turned to face him, hands latching together behind Shiro's neck.

“Well, the view was spectacular,” Takashi quipped, pulling Lance's body against his and leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Lance hummed against Shiro's mouth, lips pliant as Takashi prompted his mouth open, velvety tongue sweeping in to deepen the kiss. Takashi’s hands dropped to Lance’s ass, pulling him firmly against the erection tenting his faded jeans.

Takashi lifted Lance effortlessly, moving over to set him on a nearby counter, Lance's legs wrapped tight around his waist. For a long stretch, they were lost in the taste of one another, mouths colliding as their tongues dueled, the warmth of the embrace melting them together.

Takashi groaned, pulling back as his phone rang. He answered, eyes glued to Lance as the chief's voice came over the line.

“Shirogane, I need you to at the station in an hour for the press conference on the convenience store arson.”

The fire had been in the news for the past week and they were finally announcing the cause to the public.

“Yes, chief,” Shiro answered, ending the call before letting out a long sigh. “I take it you heard that.”

Lance looked up at him, hands cupping either side of Takashi’s face.

“I did. How long will you be gone?” Lance asked.

“Probably an hour or so. Chief doesn't like over-explaining things to the press and usually keeps these short.

“Hmm,” Lance nuzzled against Shiro's neck. “I have a proposition.”

Shiro quirked a snowy brow. “Oh?”

“There's something I wanna try. For our, erm, you know. Kink thing.”

Shiro grinned at Lance's embarrassment.

“Ok,” he said, pulsing thrumming with desire.

“But it might be kinda intense.”

A small frown pulled at the corner of Shiro's mouth.

“What do you mean? We’ve been getting up to some pretty kinky shit lately.”

“I know,” Lance continued, dropping his gaze as a flush of shame made his cheeks bloom red. “But this is a lot. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think you’d be super into it.”

“Just spit it out,” Shiro said, harsher than he’d intended, but his erection was throbbing painfully, his nerves grated from being interrupted by his job.

He squeezed his hands gently where they rested on Lance’s thighs, a silent apology as he waited for Lance to continue.

“It’s called, um human furniture?” Lance’s voice was quiet as he explained the best he could without imploding from utter humiliation. “It’s sort of a BDSM thing where you tie me up or instruct me to stay in a certain position. Like a lot of people have their subs be ottomans. Or whatever.”

Lance was having an out-of-body experience, watching himself squirm. He managed to lift his blue gaze to Shiro’s face as he finished his awkward explanation.

“But you have restraints. Sort of like shibari I guess? And I was thinking you could tie me up before you leave for your thing.”

Lance was surprised when Shiro’s face broke out in a devilish grin, his earlier good-humor returning.

“I know what forniphilia is, Lance,” he said matter-of-factly. “I stumbled across it when I was looking up pet play.”

Lance let out a huff of laughter, relief evident on his features.

“Oh, uhm, cool. Do you...wanna try it?”

Shiro’s gaze was molten as he issued his response. “Absolutely.”

Lance smiled, hopping off the counter and pushing past Shiro to get to their bedroom. Shiro followed him in, watching as Lance pulled a duffle bag from his side of the closet.

“Ok, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. And after the whole pet play thing, I ordered some stuff in case...you know...we ever wanted to try more.”

He unzipped the duffle it and upended it on the bed.

“You’re in charge,” he said, voice hushed, a hand rubbing his bicep. “So, um, you should pick.”

Shiro checked his watch. 50 minutes until he had to be at the station. It took about 10 minutes to get there, which meant he had at least a half an hour to get Lance ready before he left. The devious pleasure curling darkly around his spine helped Shiro get into the zone, having developed the familiar dom headspace for their scenes.

He reached for the white leather collar from their previous endeavors and fastened it snugly around Lance’s neck. He pulled the shirt from Lance’s jeans, dragging it up over his torso and littering Lance’s chest and shoulders with bites. It didn’t take Shiro long to finish undressing him, relishing in the way Lance’s body twitched under his ministrations.

“Go to the living room and get on all fours in front of the couch,” he said in a hard voice, giving Lance a sharp swat to his ass to get him moving.

“O-okay,” Lance stuttered, skittering toward the door.

“Excuse me?” Shiro asked, his stern voice stopping Lance in his tracks.

“Oh, I mean, yes, daddy,” a sultry grin spreading across his broad lips.

“Go,” Shiro repeated, waiting for Lance to leave before glancing at the assortment of toys, picking up a few things to get a closer look, his cock bobbing in eagerness as he made his selections.

When he came into the living room, he paused in the doorway, appreciating Lance’s form, his lean body on display for Shiro.

“You look so good baby,” he cooed, unable to stop himself from stroking a gentle hand over one of Lance’s ass cheeks. “I brought some toys for you. I want you to be comfortable, baby, do you remember our signals when you can’t speak?”  

“One tap to slow down, two taps to stop, daddy,” Lance replied obediently as Shiro walked around to his front, kneeling to bring his face close to Lance’s.

“Good boy,” Takashi said, hand running along Lance’s jawline, pulling him up for a brief kiss. “You are under no circumstances allowed to cum until I say so, understood?”

“Yes, daddy,” Lance said, looking up into Shiro’s face, his fingers flexing into the carpet as heat rippled through him.

Takashi picked up the gag from where he dropped it on the couch, bringing it to Lance’s mouth and fastening it behind his head. It was different than the one from Halloween, this one sporting a large metal ring lined with rubber that kept Lance’s lips parted in a perfect “o” shape.

Shiro checked his watch again–twenty minutes left. Good.

“Spread your knees for me.”

Lance obeyed and Shiro circled him, kneeling behind him, one hand massaging Lance’s foot as the other ghosted over his hole.

“ _Hnnnnnggghh!_ ” Lance moaned, unable to close his mouth against the sensation while Shiro teased him.

“I like this spreader bar,” he murmured, locking one side to Lance’s ankle before repeating the process on the opposite leg.

Lance shifted on his knees, moaning again when Shiro opened the bar a little farther, stretching his legs. He heard Takashi shuffling around and the telltale snap on a bottle of lube. A few moments later he felt the first, small bead enter him, a cry escaping him. Takashi added more lube, working his hole as he pushed in a second bead, then a third. The beads were part of a wand that vibrated and Lance clenched in anticipation, waiting for Takashi to turn it on.

But when the last bead was in place and the vibration still hadn’t started, he turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at Takashi in question.

“You’d like it if I turned this on, wouldn’t you baby?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded eagerly and Takashi’s chuckle rumbled behind him.

“I can’t turn this on now, it would ruin the fun.”

With that, Shiro stood, taking in his handiwork.

“I suppose I should do something about your hands,” he said aloud, more to himself than to Lance.

He set about finding one of his silk ties.

“Here,” he said, tying it to Lance’s wrist, looping it around the leg of the couch, then restraining his other wrist.

Lance was doing his best to stay still, not to buck his hips to try and gain friction against the beads as Shiro went to the kitchen. He returned a moment later and Lance’s eyes followed him as he sat down on the couch, bringing a glass of scotch to his lips and took a small sip. He reached down, settling the glass on his back.

“For when I get back,” Shiro said as he stood. “I’m going to get ready.”

Before he left the room, Shiro turned the beads on to the lowest setting, Lance’s body trembling as a strangled moan broke from him.

“Make sure you don’t spill a drop.”

Takashi left the room and Lance closed his eyes, his body working hard to ignore the pleasure spreading through him as the beads thrummed inside him.

Shiro had fifteen minutes to shower, brush his teeth, dry his hair, and change. Needless to say, he was rushed through the process, but it had been worth it. Just the thought of Lance tied up and waiting for him made him half-hard. It was going to be difficult to get through the press conference, but Shiro knew he could do it. The real struggle was going to be leaving Lance there instead of getting him off like he wanted to.

He returned to the living room, Lance’s hands gripping the tie, his body shaking as he did his best to restrain himself. He was approaching the edge, the first climax looming on the horizon as his body tensed, thighs burning with the effort it took to keep his hips still.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Shiro murmured, turning the beads off as a silent sob wracked Lance’s body. “No coming while I’m gone.”

Shiro collected his keys and phone, opening the front door.

“I love you,” he said before shutting the door behind him and leaving Lance alone with nothing but the sounds of his panting breath and the cold glass on the center of his back.

Time passed at an incalculable speed, Lance drifting into his sub headspace, his mind focused on being good for Takashi, on his role, his cock leaking from the edge earlier. The beads continued to torment him, his head bowing as his muscles began to ache, the gag in his mouth stretching his lips uncomfortably. But the more pain strobed through him, the harder Lance got.

By the time Shiro got home over an hour later, Lance was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, drool pooling beneath his tongue, tears trailing down his cheeks. His cock was red and engorged, his muscles smarting from being in the same position for so long. Takashi knelt in front of him, thumb brushing a tear aside as he kissed Lance gently on the cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice serious as his eyes bore into Lance’s.

Lance nodded and Shiro breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do you want to keep going?”

Lance nodded again and Shiro grinned.

“Okay,” Shiro murmured, standing to toe off his shows and strip off his shirt and pants.

Although the press conference was uneventful, he was happy for it to be over. He palmed himself through his boxers as he sat on the couch, reaching for the remote to turn on the flat screen. Shiro felt himself slip back into dom mode, grabbing the scotch off Lance’s back and taking a swig, the brown liquid burning his throat in the best way.

Lance shivered when the glass returned to his back.

“You’ve been awfully good, baby. I think I should reward you.”

Takashi leaned over Lance’s perfectly poised frame to turn on the vibrating beads. Lance came almost instantly, his body convulsing to Shiro’s amazement. He snatched the glass off Lance’s back just before the liquor could slosh out, Lance’s voice cracking as he cried out.

“So sensitive,” Shiro said, taking another sip. “But you almost spilled this.”

He reached down but this time to Lance’s front, untying his wrists.

“Keep my cock warm while I watch Netflix,” Takashi said, pulling Lance around, his legs moving awkwardly in the spreader bar, beads still vibrating inside him.

Shiro’s hand on his shoulder stopped him when he was facing the couch, and he pulled his cock from his boxers, waving in front of Lance’s face.

“Open wide,” Shiro said, laughter underwriting his tone as he slipped into Lance through the gag.

He leaned back, hands in Lance’s hair to drag him along as he rested against the couch.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, holding Lance in place with one hand as the other returned the scotch to Lance’s back.

Shiro wasn’t fully erect, but still filled Lance’s mouth. Lance was mewling, panting for breath as the beads urged another climax from him, his cock spurting cum onto his already-sticky stomach.

“That’s incredible, baby,” Shiro praised, erection twitching in Lance’s mouth as he took another sip of his drink. “I wonder how long it will take you to come again.”

Lance looked up at him with watery eyes, sweat dampening his hairline.

“There, there,” Shiro cooed, wiping his fringe back from his brow. “You look stunning like this. Thank you for suggesting it.”

Shiro tapped open his phone, opening the Netflix app and connecting to the tv, Lance’s velvet mouth surrounding him in wet heat. He put on a show, occasionally drinking his scotch or touching Lance’s face. After the first episode of the show, he leaned down and clicked the intensity of the beads up a few notches, moaning when Lance inadvertently pushed himself further onto Shiro’s erection.

By the end of the episode, Lance’s ass was shaking, his shoulders hunched as his tongue swirled around Takashi’s cock. The credits started rolling and Lance came a third time, cock barely spouting anything as his back arched, the glass thankfully in Shiro’s hand. He set it on the floor to dig both hands into Lance’s hair and pump his hips, fucking Lance’s face as his orgasm crashed down around him.

When Lance finally came back down, Shiro slipped out, unlatching the gag and tossing it to the coaching beside him. Lance rubbed his jaw and Shiro didn’t stop him, watching intently instead.

“Color?” he asked, flicking off the vibrating beads and leaning back to catch the expression on Lance’s face for signs of pain.

“Green,” Lance’s voice came out in a hoarse croak.

Shiro waited a moment before responding. “I’m going to fuck you now. If at any point you want me to stop, use our safewords. Understood?”

“Yes,” Lance cleared his throat, “yes, daddy.”

“Good.”

Takashi stood, turning off the tv and moving around Lance, sinking to his knees between Lance’s spread legs.

“Go forward a little bit,’ he instructed, and Lance crawled, resting his arms and upper body on the couch.

Shiro pulled the beads out one by one, kissing Lance’s back and showering him with whispered praise. He poured lube onto his palm, slicking himself before sinking into Lance in one long stroke.

Lance sobbed, voice muffled by the couch as his hands balled into fists.

“You’re stretched so nice for me,” Shiro purred, loving the way Lance squirmed beneath him, his hands gripping Lance’s hips, the spreader bar knocking against his knees as he slowly slid himself in and out.

“I’m gonna fuck you till you come again, baby, don’t be quiet.”

The command rang through Lance, his body tightening all over again, his cock somehow filling after three orgasms. Shiro thrust into him hard, one hand stroking Lance’s erection, wasting no time in finding a brutal pace that made Lance unleash a torrent of ragged moans.

He came again and Shiro kept the same pace, tugging him back so that he slipped from the couch to the floor, Lance groaned, his overstimulated body pliant beneath Shiro, completely open and thoroughly fucked.

Takashi grabbed the bar, pulling it up so that Lance was flat on the floor, his cock pressed against the carpet as his legs folded, the bar hitting the middle of his back. Shiro kept his grip on the sleek, black metal, pistoning his hips into Lance, huffing out broken grunts as he neared his own release.

Lance was gone, time suspended as Shiro used his body and he drowned in a sea of pleasure. His entire body jolted with each of Takashi’s heavy thrusts, mouth hanging open as one continuous moan echoed from him.

Shiro leaned forward, flattening himself, his hands planted on either side of Lance’s head. The new angle had Shiro’s cock glancing along Lance’s prostate.

“Fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck!” he screamed, body clenching around Shiro as another orgasm built within him.

“Holy shit, babe, are you gonna come again?”

Lance could only groan in response, Shiro slapping out a sharp rhythm, hips swinging into Lance’s ass.

“Lance!” Shiro moaned, hips stuttering.

He drove impossibly deep, impaling Lance on his cock as he came, staccato strokes pummeling the tight heat around him as cum sputtered into Lance’s passage.

“Taka-Takashi!” Lance’s cry was long and savage, the sound reverberating around the room as they struggled to piece themselves back together, bodies heaving as their damp skin stuck together.

Shiro slipped out as tenderly as he could, immediately reaching down to unbuckle Lance from the spreader bar and pull him into a hug. Lance whimpered as Shiro wrapped him in his arms and stood on shaky legs, carrying Lance down the hallway to the bathroom. He took his time rubbing Lance’s muscles, checking him for injury and laying gentle kisses across his skin, paying special attention to the bruises around his ankles.

It was a while before either of them spoke, the warm water of the tub lapping around them.

“That was incredible,” Takashi said. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Lance replied sleepily, snuggling against Shiro’s broad chest, grateful for the massive tub that could hold them both comfortably.

“I don’t know if I could do that all the time,” Shiro said tentatively, reflecting on this latest kink.

“Me either,” Lance responded, much to Shiro’s relief. “It was a lot of fun, and definitely fulfilled my fantasies about it. But something to be done on rare occasions.”

A soft chuckle rolled through Shiro and Lance smiled.

“Agreed.”

“Thank you for being so open to trying it though,” Lance added, reaching up to plant a kiss on Takashi’s jaw.

“Thank you for being so open,” Shiro said wryly and Lance slapped at his chest, water splashing around them.

They stayed in the bath a long while, letting the water turn their fingers into prunes, basking in the warm glow of each other’s company.

  


**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wasn't sure I could do this kink justice. It's admittedly outside of my comfort zone–at least in the available content that I could use for research. I found some things that I....cannot unsee.
> 
> But! All that being said, I found my appreciation for it and it's home in the BDSM realm and I'm really happy with how this fic turned out :) These two make it easy. 
> 
> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Twitter! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/nihilistshiro)


End file.
